IOS
__TOC__ Paid apps Free apps {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" border="1" class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align: center; width: auto; table-layout: fixed;" !Screenshot !Title !Genre !Description |- | |'Aurora Feint 2: The Arena' |Puzzle / RPG |Think Tetris Attack meets Puzzle Quest, only with online puzzle-fights and in-game text chat. Really cool. |- | |'Blimp: The Flying Adventures' |Puzzle / Platformer |One of the best original platformers on the iPhone, with slick presentation and fresh, tilt-controlled aerial platforming. Game length is short at 2-3 hours. |- | |'Frotz' |Emulator |Z-Machine emulator. Plays old Infocom text adventures such as Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and Zork, as well as user-created games. |- | |'gpSPhone' |Emulator |GBA emulator. Runs most games at decent speed, although it can be rather choppy. Requires jailbreak. |- | |'NES.emu' |Emulator |NES emulator. Runs practically everything perfectly. Much more customization than the older emulators. Requires jailbreak. |- | |'osu!' |Rhythm. |Port of the PC fangame (of Elite Beat Agents/Ouendan); does a pretty good job even if it's only a rudimentary port, but it glitches occasionally on 4.2 and up. Requires jailbreaking. osu! Stream is the "official" osu! app, being in the app store and all, and it's much higher quality. Song list is extremely limited for the time being, however. While Stream doesn't let you import songs from the PC version, osu! vanilla does and so has a much larger song list. |- | |'PewPew' |Arena Shooter |An iPhone owner's Geometry Wars. |- |- | |'psx4all' |Emulator |PSX emulator. Can run some games well, but tends to have issues with framerate and stability. Requires jailbreak. |- | |'rRootage Online' |Shoot 'em Up |Port of the PC version. The game is essentially an endless boss rush, and it features 4 different game styles that spice up gameplay, as well as having a fuckton of stages (All you do is pick a game style, and then a stage, and then you play until you die). One of the game modes is basically Ikaruga! It's free, so there's no reason NOT to get it. Paid version is exactly the same, but minus ads. |- | |'SNES9x EX' |Emulator |SNES emulator. Runs most games absolutely perfectly. Has iCade and iControlpad support. Much better than the older emulators. Requires jailbreak. |- | |'Temple Run' |Platform |Endless runnan and coins grabban game, everyone loves this and it's become super popular since going free. Play this. |- | |'Zenonia / Zenonia 2/ Zenonia 3/Zenonia 4' |RPG |''Zenonia'' is like a Genesis or Super Nintendo ARPG which introduces fresh concepts to the genre like the day-night system and the great skill tree for customizing the hero. Highly recommend for both retro gamers and adventure fans. The sequel, Zenonia 2, fixes many small issues with the first game and is generally considered to be superior. "Zenonia 3", has sharper looking graphics, removes the hunger and inventory weight limits, and continues the saga. Each game contains different classes to play around with. And there's also Zenonia 4, and it's free. Category:Apple Category:Pages that are supposed to start with a lower case letter